The present invention relates to a blow-convector for indoor space air-conditioning, of a type which comprises at least one suction port and at least one delivery port formed in a box-type structure, as well as a blower and a heat exchanger supported within the box-type structure.
Such blow-convectors, which have usually a parallelepipedic shape, are commonly employed for air conditioning of dwellings and offices and generally floor-mounted close against a wall.
While generally satisfactory, such conventional blow-convectors have the disadvantage that they are difficult to position and thus may be in the way unless they can be installed at some suitable locations, e.g. underneath a window.
To overcome this problem, it has been suggested to mount conventional blow-convectors on a wall or the ceiling, but even these prior approaches have disadvantages. In act, with a wallmounted blow-convector, the possibility is restricted, or even precluded, of using the wall for the location of items of furniture, bookcases, or pictures. On the other hand, overhead blow-convectors are only advantageous where false ceilings are provided above which the electric lines, ducting for the heat exchanger working fluid, and condensation water discharge conduits can be conveniently laid.